The First Annual Tournament
by panicforhell
Summary: AU: DWMA's holding their first ever annual tournament for current students and anyone else who's known as a meister-weapon partnership. That includes Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Watch as they discover their fighting ability and can they make it all the way? Rated T for violence and potential use of swearing
1. Prologue

AN: Hi there. Not that there's anyone reading this. Who the hell looks at the crossovers these days? So why have I written this? Because I have and I thought it would make a good fanfic idea.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. At all.

* * *

The First Annual Tournament

Prologue

Two men walked side by side within the desert, not with a destination, just wandering round and round. Once on top of a sand dune in the middle of nowhere, they stopped.

"So what is he planning now?" One man asked, as he reached into his lab coat and picked up a cigarette before lighting it.

"Nothing that needs to be looked at worryingly," the second man replied. "It's just something that I'm surprised he hasnt thought of before: an annual tournament for the students and every other partnership in the world."

"Is that all?" The second man nodded. "Wow, I'm surprised too. Did you mention that to him, Spirit?"

"Yeah, I did. He just looked at me and went 'Huh?' in what sounded like a confused tone of voice. You have no idea how hard it can be to understand someone who doesn't actually use any face gestures."

The first man sighed. "I know. Shinigami-sama can be rather frustrating at times. However I think this is an excellent idea, letting students test themselves against those who might challenge them in the future."

"Indeed. This is going to be an interesting couple of months."

* * *

Ok yes this wasn't a very exciting prologue but I promise it gets more exciting. Just hang on there.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic is owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 1 - That Boy's Got Weird Hair

"Phil!" An irritated voice rang through a four-floored apartment at about half 11 in the morning.

"What?" The other voice that occupied this apartment called back. The young man got up from the sofa and walked down the corridor towards the bedrooms. He opened the door to the right and entered his best friend's room. "Oh, so now you're awake Dan."

"Obviously. We're meant to be meeting that guy in like 10 minutes."

"I know. Which is why I didn't wake you up because seeing you rush around in the morning is entertaining."

"Oh haha this is very funny isn't it? I'm laughing so much at how I can't find my jeans." Dan replied sarcastically, pulling out a black t-shirt that had a white ring in the centre on it. "No seriously I can't find my jeans."

"You left them on the radiator in the living room. Seeing as I'm ready, I'll meet you at the cafe where we're meeting him."

Phil closed the bedroom door and made his way down the many flights of stairs that the apartment had. Making sure he had his phones, keys and some money, he left the apartment block and made the short journey to the nearby cafe.

The weather seemed to be quite warm compared to the usual temperature that England had. The sky was bright blue with a few clouds dotted here and there. This weather was suitable for Phil to wear a navy blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans without the need of having to put on a jacket. _Yet I'm still as pale as Voldemort. Great..._

A rather lanky young man, tall and skinny, Phil Lester walked along the pavement with his usual merry stride. Despite being over 6", 27 year old Phil barely had any muscle to boast, unlike other men of his age. His hair was black, parted on the left so his rather "emo" fringe went to the right and hardly reached the tip of his right ear on that side. His blue eyes appeared to eagerly stand out from the pale face and dark coloured hair. Born in the north of England during the winter months, Phil spends his working life creating videos for Youtube and is one of the world's best loved youtubers. Now living in London with his best friend and fellow youtuber, Phil seems quite content with where he is at this stage of life, complete with his self-employed, spending time at home, creating videos at his own pleasure lifestyle.

Rounding the corner and finding himself at their destination, Phil pushed opened the door to The Coffee House and joined the queue at the counter. _Hmm, _Phil began thinking, looking at the options, _think I'll get a cappuccino. Or a latte? Nah, cappuccino will do fine. _After about five minutes Phil found himself with his cappuccino as his flatmate walked through the door.

Roughly the same height asPhil, Dan Howell was also a lanky young man and was quite skinny. Born in the south of England in the summer months, 23 year old Dan also failed to show any signs of muscle, preferring to stay skinny like his friend. Dan's brown hair was styled similarly to Phil's, except the fringe was parted in the opposite direction. Just like his flat-mate Phil, Dan is one of the world's best loved youtubers.

Dan joined the queue to get a cooler drink, as he had decided that he didn't want a warm drink on a warm day. After finally getting his drink, he joined Phil who had been waiting for him and set about finding their contact.

"So what's his name again?" Dan asked.

"James Drake," Phil replied. "Think he said he'd be wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt."

"That shouldn't be too hard to find."

After a couple of minutes glancing round at the already quite full coffee shop, neither man had found the striped t-shirt of the associate that they were looking for. So they found the stairs to the first floor and climbed them, still looking for their associate whom they found quite quickly after getting to the top. They approached the rather young man who looked up as they came closer.

The young man stood up. "Dan Howell? Phil Lester?" He asked, in what sounded like an American accent. Upon closer inspection, he hardly looked any older than 15 or 16 years old. The boy held his hand out. "I'm James Drake."

"Yes, that's us," Phil said, as both he and Dan shook the boy's hand.

"Wow, you've got really cool hair," Dan said, as the three of them sat back down.

Dan wasn't lying. Although James' hair was mostly black, parted down the middle and the bangs were the same length on both sides, the boy had three white stripes on the left side.

"I'd rather not talk about it, thank you," James said as Dan and Phil looked confused. Who wouldn't want to talk about such cool hair?

"Ok," Dan replied. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Before I begin, may I just clarify that you are indeed a meister and weapon partnership?" James asked, looking from Dan to Phil.

"Wait. A what and what?" Dan asked, looking at James. "That sounds like someone doing something unspeakable with guns. In particular gun-sex." Dan added, looking horrified at the thought.

"That's not what I had in mind," James replied, looking equally horrified. "In America, meister is the term used for the person that fights with the weapon that their partner has transformed into. I wasn't aware that there was another term used in other countries."

"Yes..." Phil answered. "I'd say we are."

"Ah good, so this won't be wasted," James said, smiling. "My father is currently the headmaster of the school I attend and for the first time the school will be hosting a tournament of strength and teamwork that anyone can entered. As long as they're a partnership, obviously. Would you be interested?"

Phil looked at Dan who appeared to look very interested. Very unlike Phil. They had only just learned about what Dan could do and they hadn't had much time to train. _Maybe next year, _Phil thought, _unless Dan thinks this is a good way to train and understand it more?_

"I'm very much interested," Dan said, taking a sip of his drink. "What do you think Phil?"

"I'm not sure. Unless you want to use this opportunity to train?"

"Yes! That's why I'm interested."

"Wait. Train?" James interrupted, looking surprised.

"Yeah, we haven't had a chance to really," Dan admitted. "I mean, we've not long found out that I can transform into this weapon so I think this would be a good opportunity for it!"

"Hmm," James smiled again. "I take it you're the weapon of this partnership then?" Dan nodded. "And what weapon would that be?"

"A hammer," Dan replied. James quickly jotted that down on his form. "Technically a warhammer as it's a long handled one."

A couple of silent minutes passed as James filled out the form. "Ok, that's the form done. The tournament starts in a month in Nevada. Don't worry all plane tickets have been bought for you and your accommodation is already sorted. The plane arrives about a week before the tournament so you can officially register and warm up, as well as giving you the chance to familiarise yourself with the town. I personally will come and collect you from the airport as our town isn't that easily accessible and to be honest, most taxi companies don't actually know where it is. Oh, and take this. It's a package full of more information about the tournament and your plane tickets are in there."

"Ok, thanks James," Phil said, accepting the package from James. "So I guess we'll be seeing you in a few weeks time then."

"Certainly," James replied, nodding at them.

They then continued talking as they finished their drinks. Eventually there were three empty mugs on the table so they stood up to leave. The three of them said their goodbyes and James left in the opposite direction to Dan and Phil who shortly found themselves back at their apartment. Once they climbed the several stairs, they entered their flat and went straight to the living room and the sofa to take a closer look at the supposed detailed package of this tournament that James had given them.

Sure enough, the package contained an information leaflet and a pair of first class plane tickets to Nevada. Dan was first to get the information leaflet out and looked inside, reading what was typed there to Phil who was sat next to him.

"'The First Annual Open Tournament is taking place in Death City.' I see what James meant by taxi companies not knowing where this place is, I've never heard of it," Dan said, looking confused.

"Neither have I," Phil replied. "But we can also use this as an opportunity to explore more of America."

"Man, why does America have to be so huge, it'll take us years to explore the whole place. Anyway, let me continue reading. 'The tournament will take place over a month which each stage being a brand new and more difficult challenge. The stages can be set anywhere from a giant arena jam-packed with spectators to the roof tops of nearby towns and cities, the forest to even the desert. Get practising and we'll see you soon.'"

"I hope it's not too difficult, I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Maybe we can ask James if we can get there a little earlier so we can find someone to help us practice," Dan suggested, as he got himself up to get to his laptop.

"Let's see if there's any contact number in this envelope," Phil said, grabbing the envelope from their coffee table in front of the sofa, placed his hand inside it and started rummaging around. Not finding anything with his hand, Phil withdrew it and turned the envelope upside. Sure enough another scrap of paper fell out. "Dan! I found something else!"

"What does it say?" Dan called from down the corridor.

"It says; 'If you need to speak to me before the competition - i.e. to ask further questions or to rearrange your flight time - call me on 42-42-564. But use a mirror. James Drake.'" Phil called back.

"Use a mirror? What the fuck?" Dan cried, poking his head back round the door of their living room.

"It sounds too obscure to be real so I'm gonna call this number first with a phone."

"Ok, good luck with that."

Phil picked up his mobile and dialled the numbers into it. He held the phone to his left ear while a couple of rings carried through. However the ringing soon turned into beeps indicating that this wasn't a valid number.

Phil hung up and looked up at Dan. "Nothing. Although James could be telling the truth as a lot of weird things suddenly seem possible," Phil replied, getting up and walking past Dan and turning right to walk down the stairs. "So I'm gonna try this. But using the bathroom mirror, it's bigger."

"Fine, I'll come too," Dan replied, following Phil down the stairs into their bathroom. Once in the bathroom, a very obvious thought popped into Dan's mind so he spoke it out loud. "How are we meant to call him using a mirror?"

"No idea. Let's try using a pen."

"Phil, for fuck's sake no!" Dan cried, leaning over Phil and causing him to drop the pen that he had brought downstairs. "Don't actually write on it!"

"Alright alright!" Phil cried, getting back up. For someone of his height, being pushed over and falling is quite a long way down. "Maybe try tracing it?"

Dan did just that, tracing the numbers 42-42-564 on the mirror with his fingers. Nothing happened. They looked at each other concerned. Was this a trick? Why didn't James give them a number that would work on a phone? Out of the blue, Dan then breathed onto the mirror, creating a patch covered with condensation and traced the numbers again. Both men gasped.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2 - You have some explaining to do

"This tournament is gonna be the perfect opportunity to finally show how big of a star I am!" A blue haired teen cried in the middle of what appeared to be a school cafeteria, standing up on the table and pointing to the sky.

"Black Star-kun, please sit down," a black haired girl replied softly, urging the standing up boy to get back on his chair. "Can you please stop making a scene?"

"Don't you see, Tsubaki?" Black Star replied, sitting back down, looking all giddy. "I've been waiting for a moment like this to come along and allow me shine my brilliance to all these other less unfortunate folks!"

"Heh, don't get too ahead of yourself, Black Star," a white haired boy chimed in, his shark-like teeth appearing in his smirk. "You know Maka and I pretty much have this sorted."

"Besides," a sandy-blonde haired girl said, "it's not just the school competing, it's all these other adults who have been training for much longer than us!"

"The perfect opportunity to show the rest of the world how much of a terror I am!" Black Star cried again, standing up on his chair to point up to the sky. Only that instead of doing that, he fell straight off backwards as he had put too much weight on the foot that was resting on the top of the backrest.

"Clearly a terror in where finding balance is concerned," Maka said, sighing as everyone else on the table laughed.

This is a typical lunchtime a for this group of friends at the DWMA. Meister Maka Albarn sighing as fellow meister Black Star yelled about his 'greatness' that would usually end up with his face on the floor, weapon Tsubaki trying to get Black Star to calm down while weapons Soul Eater, Liz and Patty Thompson, and meister Kid laughed it all off. Except Kid wasn't there that time, as he had been set an important mission along with the rest of the adults at the DWMA; finding members of the public who were a meister and weapon partnership from all over the world and inviting them to a soon to become annual tournament at Death City. It was soon to become annual because this was the first one actually taking place.

About a minute of laughter continued after Black Star had fallen off his chair before the group of six teens carried on talking until the end of lunch. Soon students begun to leave the cafeteria to commence their final lesson of the day and the group followed, heading towards the classroom that appeared to be the furthest away. Once in the classroom, the group found their seats and sat down - Soul more slumped rather than sat. The seat to his right was usually taken up with Kid but it still remained vacant. He turned round to see Liz - one of Kid's weapons - behind him.

"Hey, Liz," he asked. Liz looked down at him. "Where's Kid?"

"London, I think," Liz replied, now looking at her nails, "gone to speak with a couple of guys who-"

"-are definitely taking part in the tournament," a voice interrupted. Kid had just entered the row that Soul was sat in and took his seat.

"Well that was pretty quick," Liz said, "you only left this morning."

"That's what happens when you've got the ability to teleport to places," Kid replied smiling as he got his stuff out. "And it helps when the people you're talking to seem interested straight away."

"Ah, great," Soul said, "more people for Maka and me to wipe out."

"Yes, Soul," a voice from the front said. Their bizarre zombie teacher, Sid, was now in the classroom. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to start this lesson without needing to talk over your already loud voice." The class laughed while Soul frowned at the teacher. "Before I start, Kid, your father would like a word with you."

"Alright," Kid said, collecting his belongings and getting up, a bit annoyed as he had only just got them out. "It's not as if I wanted to stay for this, to be honest," he said, whispering into Soul's ear who sniggered.

Kid left the classroom and headed towards the Death Room, the room where the headmaster - and his father - inhabited. Kid pushed open the door and entered the room. The Death Room was one of those bizarre rooms where the actual inside of the room appeared to be larger than how the outside looks. The ceiling looked like the outside sky; blue with clouds dotted here and there. On the floor was a mass of small crosses arranged in a way that meant this room looked like a graveyard. In the middle was a raised platform where the Shinigami stood next to a giant mirror that appeared to have two people standing in it. And these people looked oddly familiar to Kid.

Oh. That's why. _I forgot to mention that that number links to my father, _Kid thought, a small look of shock on his face, _oops._

"Well, here he is!" Shinigami said to the people in the mirror, before stepping to the side to let Kid come closer to talk to them.

"James, you have some explaining to do," the man on the right said.

"Ah, sorry about that Dan," Kid replied, scratching the back of his head. "I forgot to mention that the number rings to my father. And yes, he is my father. It's a little complicated, don't try to understand it. Basically, I'm a Shinigami." Kid added, noticing their shocked and surprised looks.

"That's cool," Phil said.

"Anyway, what would you two like to talk about?"

Dan and Phil looked at each other. "Oh, yeah, forgot we were actually ringing to talk about something."

"What was it again Phil?"

A few moments passed as Kid watched in silence as Dan and Phil exchanged puzzled looks over what their question was.

"Oh I remember!" Phil turned back to look at Kid through the mirror. "Is there any way we could arrive earlier? You know, to see if there's anyone we can talk to get tips and techniques from?"

"Tips and techniques?" Shinigami chimed in, popping his head round the side of the mirror causing Dan and Phil to jump. "Hmm, that's the second time that they've done that, Kid."

"That's probably because they haven't seen anyone like you before," Kid replied, shaking his head. "I'll explain for them; they told me that they're a recent meister/weapon partnership and so are using this to gather experience."

"Ooh, that's sounds like a good idea! Ok, I'll tell the organisers to ensure that their room is ready for the end of the week?"

"That's like the day after tomorrow," said Dan, looking concerned at how soon their suggested arrival now was.

"There's no way we're gonna get a flight time for that," chimed Phil, he honestly thought that they could move the flight to next week, not in two days.

"Oh, dont worry lads, we've got our own private jet that I'll send Kid on to come collect you guys from your nearest airport. That's settle then! See you in a couple of days!"

"Wait wait WAIT!" Dan cried, just before Shinigami disconnect. Both Shinigami and Kid looked at him. "Erm, you didn't say how we're supposed to we know what plane to get on?"

"Kid will be waiting in the lobby for you, just where check in is, and he'll take you to the plane. Ok? Well then, buhh-bye!" With that Shinigami disconnected and turned to Kid. "Is that alright with you, Kid?"

"Well, you didn't exactly give me a choice before telling them did you? So I guess I don't have a choice, thanks father." So with that, Kid turned and left the Death Room. He didn't go back to the classroom as he already knew all the content that Sid was teaching that lesson so Kid went straight home to wait for Liz and Patty.

Half an hour or so later, Liz and Patty entered the mansion to find Kid in the dinner room reading. They sat either side of him as they knew that if they didn't do that, Kid would flip. That's want happens when you find a meister who's obsessed with symmetry. Why couldn't they find the normal guy? Ah well. Anything's better than their previous life.

"So Kid, what did your father want?" Liz asked.

"The people I went to invite to the tournament," Kid replied, not looking up from his book, "I decided to give them father's Death Room number, except I forgot to mention that it links to him, so they managed to ring him and got a bit of a freight so I had to go talk to them."

"About what?" Liz asked, as Patty went into her own little daydream.

"Well, they're coming here early, just to get some more practice in I guess. So I'm collecting them on Friday."

"Friday? That's like the day after tomorrow. That's a bit of a short notice. Are you going to go alone?"

"Well, you know what father's like. Not exactly aware of other people's time commitment. I'm not sure yet, I might drag Soul along so he can see his opponents if he wants."

* * *

Friday

Dan and Phil walked through the doors of Heathrow Terminal 3 with their two bags of luggage. They made their way through the crowded check-in area in their attempt to find James. However, they hadn't gotten far before Dan dropped one of his suitcases.

"Dan, come on," Phil said, stopping and turning round to face his friend on the floor.

"Ugh, this is too much for me to carry," Dan moaned, picking up his suitcase before dropping his black horned hoodie on the floor. "See?"

"Let me carry that then," Phil said, bending over to pick up Dan's hoodie. Just before Phil picked it up, he brushed fingers with Dan. They stopped reaching for it and locked eyes for a moment. However Phil picked up the hoodie before anything could be made of their staring and straighten himself back up, to return to looking for James.

They heard a quiet snigger coming from a pillar. They turned round to see James standing there alongside another teen who had white hair with blood red eyes. He was slumped against the pillar next to James with his hands in his blue jacket. He appeared to be sniggering at Dan and Phil and from time to time, sharp pointed teeth could be seen alongside his normal ones.

"They're gonna be opponents, Kid?" The boy asked James. Dan looked at Phil confused; this guy was the second person they've heard refer to James as 'Kid'. Was what up with that? "They're so unbelievably clumsy!"

"Yeah, well we know someone like that, don't we Carl? That someone being Nathan." James replied, and then proceeded to whisper something in Carl's ear.

"Oh right yeah, he is, James," Carl replied, as James pulled away from his ear. He then followed James towards Dan and Phil.

"Let us take a bag each," James gestured, holding out his hand to Phil. Carl did the same towards Dan.

"Alright," Dan said, as they both gave a bag each to the teenage boys. "So who's this guy?" He asked, gesturing to the boy they hadn't seen previously as James led the way, surprisingly back outside the entrance. "And why are we going this way?"

"This is Carl Hunter," James replied, "he's a weapon; although not mine. And our plane's this way; we're not allowed to use their runways and this plane doesn't need a long runway to lift off." Dan and Phil looked at each other concerned, they weren't expecting to hear that they would be using a plane that wasn't allowed on the actual runways. "Anyway, this is it."

Ahead of them was a small plane that still looked like it was capable of travelling long distances. The door opened and Carl hoisted Dan's bag to an air steward who took it down the other end of the plane. After all four bags were placed in the small luggage compartment at the back, Dan and Phil stepped into the plane. For all their knew, they had just walked into first class on a giant jumbo jet.


End file.
